


To every crop there is a season, and a time for every moon: Tabular Data

by Grimview, Hagar



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Astrophysics, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Here Be Numbers, Leith - Freeform, Meta, Qresh, Season/Series 01, The Quad, The creators are dorks, Westerly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimview/pseuds/Grimview, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabular data for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4963330">To every crop there is a season, and a time for every moon: Astrophysics & climatology in the Quad</a>.</p><p>Table 1: The relationships between mass, radius, density and gravity.<br/>Table 2: Best estimate of the mass, radius and derivative properties of Qresh and her daughters.<br/>Table 3: Simulation parameters for Quad orbital models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To every crop there is a season, and a time for every moon: Tabular Data

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To every crop there is a season, and a time for every moon: Astrophysics & climatology in the Quad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963330) by [Grimview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimview/pseuds/Grimview), [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



> The authors would like to thank AO3 Support, who made the custom work skin possible.

**TABLE 1.** Demonstration of the relationships between mass, radius, density and gravity. Units are relative to Earth (i.e. M=3=3*M(E)).

Terrestrial Body | Mass | Radius | Density | Gravity  
---|---|---|---|---  
Earth | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1  
M' | 3 | 1 | 3 | 3  
R' | 1 | 3 | 1/27 | 1/9  
M', R' | 3 | 3 | 1/9 | 1/3  
  
 

* * *

 

 **TABLE 2.** Likely approximate mass, radius and derivative characteristics of Qresh and her daughters.

panel a: earth-relative units

Terrestrial Body | Mass | Radius | Density | Gravity  
---|---|---|---|---  
Qresh | 4.5 | 2 | 0.56 | 1.12  
Leith | 0.35 | 0.62 | 1.47 | 0.91  
Westerly | 0.63 | 0.75 | 1.5 | 1.12  
Arkyn | 0.12 | 0.33 | 3.24 | 1.08  
  
 

panel b: qresh-relative units

Terrestrial Body | Mass | Radius | Density | Gravity  
---|---|---|---|---  
Qresh | 4.5 | 2 | 0.56 | 1.12  
Leith | ~8% | ~0.3 | ~2.6 | ~80%  
Westerly | ~15% | ~0.38 | ~2.7 | 100%  
Arkyn | ~3% | ~0.17 | ~5.8 | ~96%  
  
 

* * *

 

 **TABLE 3.** Orbital simulation parameters.

panel a: offside

mass | P(x) | P(y) | v(x) | v(y)  
---|---|---|---|---  
Qresh | 46 | 0 | 0 | 0 | 3  
Leith | 3.3 | 100 | 100 | -38 | 19  
Westerly | 6.3 | 60 | -133 | 50 | 35  
Arkyn | 1.4 | -17 | 145 | -60 | -15  
  
 

panel b: butterfly

mass | P(x) | P(y) | v(x) | v(y)  
---|---|---|---|---  
Qresh | 46 | 0 | 0 | -3 | 3  
Leith | 3.3 | 80 | 100 | 25 | 5  
Westerly | 6.3 | -90 | -90 | 42 | -10  
Arkyn | 1.4 | -50 | 139 | -58 | -18


End file.
